The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is The Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions. The Wiggles shirts now have logos on them with also there belt buckles have their logo, Wiggles World has a different layout especially for the movie, Murray plays a guitar that has stars on it, The Big Red Car was redesigned and even Dorothy, Wags and Henry get updated costumes and faces. Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday along with her new friend Wally the Great. But they're all planning a surprise party for her that they're performing at the circus that night. The film was re-released in the United States in 2003, under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure". Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), the great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with arival, who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday. she had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, he falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses it at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page - Yellow Wiggle * Anthony Field - Blue Wiggle * Murray Cook - Red Wiggle * Jeff Fatt - Purple Wiggle Wiggle Friends '' *Tony Harvey as Wally the Great * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy The Dinosaur * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Paul Paddick as Wags The Dog * Paul Field as Wags The Dog (Circus Scene) * Donna Halloran as Henry The Octopus * Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle ''Voice Talents * Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's Voice and Young Dorothy * Mic Conway as Wags' Voice * Jeff Bennett as Henry's Voice Mrs Bingle's Class Students * Clare Field as Class Student * Amy Dunbar as Class Student * Emma Ryan as Class Student * Bradley Benson as Class Student * Sophie Hendrix as Class Student * Madeleine Hurley as Class Student * Catlin Mollica as Class Student * Sian Ryan as Class Student * Shanna Curry as Class Student * Anthony Silvestrini as Class Student * Cassandra Halloran as Class Student * Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses Magic Club * Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President * Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler * Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable Wiggles World People * Paul Paddick as Life-Saver * Mic Conway as Postman * Luigi De Luca as Gelati Vendor * Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy * Paul Paddick as Rose Robber * Leanne Halloran as Policewoman (Officer Beaples) * Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina * Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer * Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu Waggetes * Cassandra Halloran as Waggete * Jessica Halloran as Waggete * Lachlan McCarthy as Waggete Pirates * Sarah Bowden as Pirate * Elyssa Dawson as Pirate * Michelle Drady as Pirate * Jessica Halloran as Pirate * Reem Hanewell as Pirate * Craig Henderson as Pirate * Rhianna Kitching as Pirate * Kristen Knox as Pirate * Cie Jai Legget as Pirate * Cameron Lewis as Pirate * Allissa Russo as Pirate * Blake Bowden as The Young Boy Pirate Young Wiggles * Lachlan McCarthy as Young Greg * Justin Woodhouse as Young Anthony * Daniel Luck as Young Murray * Eddy Jong as Young Jeff Dancing Magicians * Leanne Halloran as Dancing Magician * Donna Halloran as Dancing Magician * Edward Rooke as Dancing Magician Magic Club Competition Scene *Greg Page - Magic Club Judge (in top hat, false beard and sunglasses) *Anthony Field - Magic Club Judge (in green shirt, false mustache and glasses) Soundtrack *''main article: The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack'' "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a Season 2 trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp, Nya Nya Nya, Ballerina, Ballerina, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, Let's Have a Party and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" songs. Quotes ''Wiggle House Doors *'Murray': Come on, guys. Check your rooms. Dorothy might be in there. *(The Wiggles go to their respective bedrooms, closing the door behind them.)'' *'Jeff': (comes out wearing Murray's red shirt) Nope. No Dorothy. *'Greg': (comes out wearing Anthony's blue shirt) Nope. Not in there. *'Anthony': (comes out wearing Jeff's purple shirt) No sign of the birthday girl. *''(Murray comes out wearing Greg's yellow shirt and shrugs. Then he looks down.)'' *'Murray': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Anthony': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Greg': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Jeff': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *''(The Wiggles each come out of a different room but have the right shirts on.)'' *'Anthony': It's time for an apple. Fire it up! ''Brrrrrr Street (The Wiggles see a sign that reads "Brrrrrr Street") *'Anthony': Look! "Brrrrrr Street". I wonder why they called it "Brrrrrr Street"? *'Greg, Jeff and Murray': Brrrrrr! Don't know. *(The Wiggles enter "Brrrrrr Street" and it's snowing. They try to go through, but the wind blows them off back in front of the Big Red Car)'' *'Anthony': (rubbing his arms) So that's why they called it "Brrrrrr Street". *'Greg': (rubbing his arms) I dont think this is the way i think we better headback to the wigglehouse at least we know how to we get there. *'Jeff': (rubbing his arms) am getting worried we wont find dorothy in time for tonight suprise party. *'Anthony': ME Two. *'Murray': ME Three. *'Greg': ME Four but i think we better headback to the wigglehouse who knows dorothy might had i gone there. *'Jeff': And theres warm there. *'Murray': We need to find you to keep for lookout for Dorothy. OK! Video Release - main article: The Wiggles Movie video The video tape was released on June 20, 1998 were it shows 20th Century Fox previews and a clip at the start where The Wiggles are talking about The Wiggles Movie. Gallery 20thCenturyFoxlogo.jpg|20th Century Fox logo The Wiggles Movie Logo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie title card HeyThereWally.jpg|Wally riding his bike Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo holding posters RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar TheGirlwithGlasses.jpg|Girl explaining to The Wiggles about Dorothy TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Big Red Car TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" Henry'sHouseEntrance.jpg|The Wiggles and Life Saver in the entrance of Henry's home LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver RockinandRollinSea.jpg|The Wiggles swimming underwater HenrytheOctopus-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus BoomBoom2.jpg Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg Postman.jpg|The postman Wags'House.jpg|Wags the Dog's house TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes sleeping WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog TapWags.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing LuigitheIceCreamVendor.jpg|Luigi pushing ice cream cart LuigiandPrego.jpg|Luigi, Prego and the 3 girls RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Alfonso Tiramisu singing "Ballerina, Ballerina" Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold.jpg|The Wiggles feeling cold OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png|Captain Feathersword and his pirates doing a pirate dance YoungBoyPirate.png|Pirate boy Wigglehouse-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Baby Dorothy TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Little Wiggles NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirates dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya" Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Wally and the dancing magicians CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the magic club judges Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing Let's Have a Party Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy in Let's Have a Party WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles logo in firework form Wiggles Movie VHS Cover.jpg|VHS Cover The Wiggles Movie VHS cover.jpg|VHS Cover TheWigglesMovieFrontandBackDVDCovers.jpg|Front and back covers of the DVD Picture Slideshow The Wiggles Movie 0001.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie 0002.jpg|Jeff in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie 0003.jpg|Murray in promo picture. The Wiggles Movie 0004.jpg|Jeff feeling surprised in promo picture. TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur holding slate in promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside. The Wiggles Movie 0005.jpg|Greg doing the Box of Mystery. The Wiggles Movie 0006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture. TheKidsinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|The kids. DorothyandWallyonBike.jpg|A promo picture of Wally and Dorothy riding on bike. LifesaverPromoPicture.jpg|Lifesaver in promo picture. TheWigglesinUnderwaterinPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose in underwater. BoomBoom.jpg|Henry the Octopus dancing. TheWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Wiggles at sandlot. TheWigglesandPostmanConway.jpg|The Wiggles and the postman. Anthony,Murray,JeffandPostmanConway.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Jeff and the postman. Wally,DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and the Waggettes. Tap Wags.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes tap dancing. CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the pier. ThePier.jpg|A promo picture of the pier. TheWigglesandWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door in promo picture. WigglehouseInside.jpg|A promo picture of the Wiggles' doors to their rooms. WigglehouseInside2.jpg|A promo picture of the kitchen and Jeff's armchair. Romp Bomp A Stomp.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Romp Bomp a Stomp. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya.jpg|A picture of Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya". TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya2.jpg|Another picture of Dorothy dancing to "Nya, Nya, Nya". Wally.jpg|Wally doing magic. DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up. WallytheGreat.jpg|Wally the Great in promo picture. WallytheGreat2.jpg|Wally the Great in close-up. Mrs.BingleinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto3.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture by close-up. TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene.jpg TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene2.jpg TheWigglesMoviePhoto-CircusScene3.jpg The Wiggles Movie Poster.jpg|The Wiggles in front of their movie poster. Trivia *The tempo for some of the songs such as "Hey There Wally" seems slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack. *During the song "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear", Murray is playing his starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. *Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the songs. *Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. *Wigglemix is a extra song that was only shown on the soundtrack. *"Nya Nya Nya" is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called Don't tell my Ma. *"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" now has an accordion for the intro and the rest of the song as well. *"Romp Bomp A Stomp" does not have Dorothy making comments throughout the song like she did in the Wake Up Jeff version. *The theatrical release opens with Wally riding his bicycle. Afterwards, The Wiggles thought it would be better if they appeared in the first scene, so the Australia video release includes a bonus introduction video to get the audience ready for the movie. The US version does something similar. *This Is The First Time That The Wiggles Are Wearing The Wrong Shirts The Second Time Was Dressing Up (Episode) And The Third Time Was An Online Story Called Wags Mixes Some Colors But That One Had Sam. *Emily's Season Seven Whistle Sound From Thomas And Friends Is Heard At The Begining Of The US Movie Also A Train Is Heard Chugging At the Begining Of The US Movie Too. *Murray Plays His Starry Red And White Maton Electric Guitar On Some Songs In A Rare Picture He And Anthony Play The Yellow And Red Takmine Acoustic Guitars. *First Time A Character Shurgs When Murray Comes out Wearing Greg's Yellow Shirt The Second Time Was The Wiggles TV Seires One On Jeff The Mechanic When Ginger The Mechanic Leaves After Being Sent Away On Accident By Jeff. Previews ''Australian Opening Previews VHS *Australia 20th Century Fox Warning Screen *Copy Projeted *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo *Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue Trailer *Welcome To The Movies and Fox Night At The Movies (Taken from Home Alone 1990 AUS VHS) *Anastasia Trailer *PC Rom Anastasia *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Trailer *Rated G *Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff's Introduction to the Movie *20th Century Fox Logo *The Wiggles Movie Logo Australian Closing Previews VHS'' *The Wiggles Movie Credits *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:1997